Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 5
Wolf) Well, I sent Jean to get C22... I thought he should join us... Jean) But he didn't answer me, instead he tried to kill me a-''' '''Wolf) KILL YOU!? Jean) Yeah... Wolf) I'M GOING TO HURT HIM FOR IT! Wolfgang) You have a lot to learn...*Walks to Wolf* ''' '''Kyuuga) ... Wolf) *Stares at Wolfgang* Funny, I know someone else who told me that... Wolfgang) Who? Wolf) You wouldn't know him Wolfgang) O-*Gets slapped by Wolf* ... Wolf) AND LIKE THAT GUY, YOU CANNOT TEACH ME! Wolfgang) I can't? Try me... Wolf) AND JUST BECAUSE YOU COME FROM THE PAST, IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU SPECIAL! ''' '''Wolfgang) I know it doesn't...I just want my Dad so I can - you don't want know how damaged he'll be... Wolf) Actually I do know...This is called *Fingers make quotation signs* "The Future" and do you know what you know in the future? Wolfgang) Tell me, what? Wolf) WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU! ' '''Wolfgang) And I already know, I die, while fighting my Dad! I've heard that already! ' '''Wolf) JUST LIKE THAT LITTLE BOY WHO SAW IT UNFOLD! Wolfgang) What was his name? ''' '''Wolf) HOW DO I KNOW! Wolfgang) How did you know there was a boy watching? Wolf) News... Wolfgang) AND WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! Wolf) THIS *Punches Wolfgang's mouth* ' '( Wolfgang puts his hands on his mouth ) Jean) Wolf, enough...*Holds Wolf* ''' '''Wolf) Anything for you, but I have to say one thing ( Wolfgang looks at Wolf ) Wolf) Wolfgang, just like how you want to beat your Dad up, I barely remember anything, but I remember one thing...That memory is me beating my Dad up! ''' '''Wolfgang) *Moves hand* Geez, you hit hard... Wolf) Thanks Wolfgang) You're welcome, but did you know we have a lot in common? Wolf) I really don't care, your dad is better than you! Wolfgang) ...*Charges towards Wolf* ' '( Everyone, except Jean and Wolf, hold Wolfgang back ) Wolfgang) *Trying to fight free* MY DAD WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME, NEVER YOU HEAR ME! NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID! NOT AFTER HE TOOK MY MEMORIES AWAY! NOT EVEN AFTER HE TOLD MY WIFE ! ''' ''In a forest...'' '''Jenna) Nintendo Nintendo) Yes? ''' '''Jenna) Nintendo Nintendo) Yes, Jenna? Jenna) Nintendo Nintendo) Hi Jenna) Hi... C22) Jenna ( Jenna looks at C22 ) C22) Jenna Jenna) *Looks back at Nintendo* Where my Mama? Nintendo) Home Jenna) Want home Nintendo) We all do Jenna) Go home Nintendo) We can't ' '''Jenna) WANT MAMA! *Cries* ' '''Icefern) ... Nintendo) Jenna ( Jenna still cries ) ''' '''Nintendo) Jenna, we'll see your Mama soon ( Jenna grabs Nintendo's right leg ) Nintendo) ...*Bends down and picks Jenna up, then puts her on his lap* I kind-of miss doing this...Mike's too heavy and Alice, is probably my best hope to still sit on my lap... C22) But not on a tree stump Nintendo) Yeah Icefern) What's wrong with a tree stump! C22) Nothing ' '''Val) It seems like something ' '''Nintendo) It's nothing Jenna) Nothing... Nintendo) She agrees... Icefern) You do think we should get back to the cave, right? Nintendo) No... Icefern) *Looks up* That's a dangerous thunderstorm brewing... Nintendo) *Looking up* Yeah... ''' '''Jenna) Thu...storm...thunstorm... C22) Definitely, even though I want to stay, but it's for Jenna's safety too *Gets off a tree stump* Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 6 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 5? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Wolfgang Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Wolf Category:Jenna Category:Nintendocan Category:Samantha Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Valentin 98 Category:Mike Category:Alice Category:Humagons: Wolf's Father